Solo una suplica
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: En medio de su llanto que pronto se volvió desgarrador maldecía con voz cortada, susurrando su nombre desde lo más hondo de su corazón una y otra vez con una pequeña suplica que jamás le fuera concedido...


**Frase del día.**

_Cuando se teme a alguien es porque a ese alguien le hemos concedido poder sobre nosotros._

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**::::**

**Solo una suplica**

**::::**

* * *

Encerrada en su habitación de aquel castillo, solitario la oscuridad de la noche y las sombras provocadas por la luz de la luna se encuentra sentada en su cama con las rodillas hacia arriba sujetadas por ambas manos con su cabeza escondida en el hueco de sus piernas y su estómago, sus cabellos rubios esparcidos por los costados, sus ojos marrones cristalizados por los lágrimas que salían sin parar, sola en su soledad estaba sola sentía ese nudo que se forma en la garganta el estirar de sus venas en su cuello, las palabras atoradas.

Ya no podía seguir en ese lugar sola sí bien su padre estaba ahí el sólo la ignoraba y sus sirvientes sus únicas compañías ya estaban viejos y ella era joven con un alma aventurera.

De los libros que leía siempre quedaba fascinada con las emociones que describían los personajes llenos de valores y virtudes deseosos de seguir sus sueños aunque tuvieran que atravesar calurosos desiertos, sombríos bosques, la fría nieve o el agua húmeda, viajando por un mundo totalmente desconocido juntos a sus amigos a los cuales defendían incluso a costa de su vida.

Quería vivir y sentir eso su alma libre no le permitía mas permanecer en ese castillo que sí bien era su hogar hace años que se convirtió en una cárcel, un calabozo solitario frío de luz tenue.

Escapar eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió habilidosa como era no le costó mucho salir de aquel gran castillo, le hecho una última mirada a la tumba de su madre se despidió con un sonrisa pidiendo que la ayudara en su viaje en la aventura que empezaría a buscar una brisa cálida movió sus dorados cabellos sonriendo aún mas se dirigió rumbo a su nuevo sendero dejando atrás su vida de lujos sin embargo vacía.

Mientras viajaba varios diarios pasaron por sus manos igual que revistas todas ellas hablaban de un lugar que para ella era único un gremio de magia escandaloso, destructivo y poderosos de gran respeto las hazañas de sus miembros eran increíbles tan jóvenes y ya eran parte de leyendas en los pequeños y grandes pueblos, Titania, La demonio, Salamander eran sólo tres de los grandes magos de los que aquellos diarios y revistas hablaban pronto se convirtió en una fan mas de Mirajane siendo parte de aquel gran gremio siendo tan femenina y delicada sin duda para ella era una persona genial, llegó a un puerto Hargeon así se llamaba jamás imagino que en ese lugar todo comenzaría, pero así eran las aventuras no?

Ella debía de aprovechar esa maravillosa oportunidad y sin duda alguna acepto aquella mano cálida que Salamander poseía, siguió aquel destructivo peli rosa y a su pequeño mínimo azul.

Incontables aventuras fueron las que vivió con su ahora mejor amigo, incontables veces la salvo, incontables veces la hizo sonreír, incontables veces la hizo enojar, a incontables personas conoció gracias a él y incontables veces se coló en su casa en su cama para abrazarla y darle calor gesto que al principio la fastidiaba pero poco a poco agradecía mas y mas.

Siete años fueron lo que perdieron, no importa lo que intentes el tiempo nunca vuelve, el tiempo pasa y jamás regresa y ella tenía que aceptarlo igual que sus amigos, sólo pudo llorar la pérdida de su padre era lo único que le quedaba ya que sí bien hay magia que les permite viajar al futuro o al pasado sólo cambian un incidente y su futuro o pasado no cambia sí no que crea otra versión y ellos siguen igual.

Su respetado gremio ahora era desvalorado y supuestamente el más débil de Fiore pero como ellos eran Fairy Tail no se rendirían tan fácilmente pronto decidieron participar en aquel festival de gremios los Juegos Mágicos sin saber que ahí su destino la desviaría del destino de sus amigos, jamás volvería a ver sus sonrisas, ya no sentiría la calidez de Natsu, soportar las burlas de Happy o las amenazas de Juvia, escuchar a Levy decirle Lu-chan o a Gajeel llamarla conejita, cocinar con Mira, Lisanna y Elfman, hacerle un masaje al maestro, bromear con Cana, jugar con Azuka, Romeo y Wendy o que Laxus la fastidiará poniéndole su capa y audífonos y que los Raijinshuu se alegraran por su nueva supuesta líder, ya no sonreiría con ninguno de ellos Erza ya no la abrazaría, ya no reclamaría a Gray por su costumbre de sacarse la ropa, Wakaba y Macao ya no la invitarían a beber aunque ella se negará siempre, Max ya no haría figuras de ella, Warren ya no la molestaría con la telepatía, Reedus ya no haría dibujos de ella, Nab ya no rechazaría hacer misiones con ella cuando ella se lo suplicará por los descansos que tomaban su equipo, su casera ya no la fastidiaría con la renta, Happy tampoco podría invitarla para que vaya a vivir con ellos, Natsu ya no diría su nombre no iría a su casa no se colaría en su cama no agotaría su comida, no la vería en ropa interior o en medio de un baño ya no le diría...

* * *

_**Bienvenida a casa...**_

_Y ella jamás volvería a decir..._

_**Ya estoy en casa…**_

* * *

Igual que el gremio perdería a una de sus más preciadas amigas, igual que Gray y Erza perdieron una hermana, que Levy perdió a su mejor amiga y el Maestro a una hija o Natsu que con ella perdió hasta su deseo de vivir.

Ahí estaba en medio de un panorama terrible en ruinas es como estaba Crocus y el yacía acostado en el suelo golpeando la tierra agrietada una y otra vez con su puño rojo por su sangre, lágrimas caían de sus ojos secándose en la arena seca su cuerpo tembloroso con heridas recientes rodeado de sus amigos con las miradas pérdidas llorando lamentándose o simplemente cayendo rendidos ante lo sucedido.

En medio de su llanto que pronto se volvió desgarrador maldecía con voz cortada, susurrando su nombre desde lo más hondo de su corazón una y otra vez con una pequeña suplica que jamás le fuera concedido...

* * *

_**Lucy...regresa por favor...regresa por favor... Por favor...**_

_**Lucy, Lucy, Lucy...**_

* * *

Maldiciendo el maldito 7 de julio que una vez más se llevó lo que más amaba...

Es que acaso estaba destinado a ser separado de los que amaba es que el destino disfrutaba de su dolor es que la vida era tan cruel que no le permitiría morir...

Lo dejarían con vida para que en el dolor de su soledad, siguiera su camino en la tierra vagando sin rumbo alguno añorando los días con ella...

Que habían hecho para que se ensañaran así con ellos.

Porque no le permitieron a Natsu proteger a su Lucy?

Y porque le negaron a Lucy quedase con su Natsu?

Porque el destino se empeño tanto en unirlos sólo para separarlos tan cruelmente...

* * *

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

* * *

**ToT un one-shot triste para aquellos que perdieron a las personas que mas amaban!**

* * *

**Espero les guste!**

**Gracias por todo!**

**Lucy Conejita se despide!**


End file.
